The creation of composite images (e.g., mosaicking) involves combining source images captured from a plurality of camera viewpoints. The source images are derived from viewpoint associated video streams and are used to form the composite image. A conventional approach to the creation of composite images involves finding points that correspond in the contributing images and computing stitching homographies that relate their perspectives. This approach derives from the situation where images are collected from arbitrary positions, such as in hand held capture. There, the features for deriving each homography must come from the acquired images themselves. If the camera views share a center of projection, the features can be chosen from anywhere in the overlapping images and their homographies will be valid throughout the scene viewed.
The quality of a composite image is constrained by the imagery that is used in its creation. It should be appreciated that the resolution involved and the number of viewpoints that are considered are important factors that impact the creation of composite images. The greater the resolution and number of viewpoints provided the greater the spatial resolution of the resultant composite image. While digital still cameras are reaching mega-pixel dimensions at nominal cost (e.g., providing increasingly high resolution images), the spatial resolution provided by digital video systems lags far behind that offered by digital still cameras.
Another constraint of composite imagery is the direct affect of differences in illumination, shading, and the like. Specifically, combining imagery to form a composite image usually requires significant overlap between the images in order to reduce the visual disparities, such as color variations, illumination differences, shadows, and the like, between the two combined images.